


Alright

by templarhalo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Platonic Pollination. I'm still crying after Volume 3.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Beacon, Ruby isn't sure if things will be alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden urge to write this after rewatching Episode 12 of Volume 3 and most of Volume 2.
> 
> For those who are wondering, "Where the Heck is a chapter for Simple Souls?", it's coming, please be patient. 
> 
> Enjoy and please leave Kudos and comments.

As long as we have each other, things will be alright.

That's what they  tell themselves.

Individually their talented, amazing huntresses, but when they're together they're unstoppable.

After all, when they’re together they  took on the White Fang, held out against a horde of Grimm during the Breach until helped arrived, and made it past the Team round in the Vytal Festival tournament.

As long as they had each other, the cold nights when the heater breaks in their room for the umpteenth time is bearable, almost enjoyable.

They’d all snuggle with each other in Yang’s bunk.  And eventually they're all asleep.

Blake will even make purr like sounds on these nights, something she’s never done when they're sleeping individually.

Weiss is somewhat less grumpy when she wakes up in the morning.

And Ruby always feel safe.  She used to  snuggle with  Yang when she was a kid. Especially when she had nightmares about Grimm under her bed or Dad or Uncle Qrow dying..  Having  the rest of her team with make feel more secure.

_ Let any Grimm under the bed try and get us. _ she thinks

_ We’ll kill them before they can even move _ .

 

 

When Penny is destroyed and the attack on  Beacon  starts, Ruby’s first thought is to get to her team.    

_ As long as we’re together, things will be alright. _ Ruby thinks

She thinks that she’ll find the rest of her team.  They’ll find the woman  responsible for this and put an end to  her plans.  Besides, Professor Ozpin  and Uncle Qrow are at Beacon, they’ve probably dealt with most of the Grimm and are looking for that woman right now. 

But things don’t turn out alright.

Yang loses an arm and is a shell of her former self.

Blake ran, crushed by her self-hate and guilt.

Weiss is practically a hostage of her abusive, prick of a father.

Professor  Ozpin  is gone.

Pyrrha is dead, and the only thing Ruby did was unleash the power behind her silver eyes in  retaliation.  A power she didn’t even know about until that day.

Even though, the trail  of the woman responsible for this  leads all the way to  Haven. Even though she has the rest of Team JNPR watching her back.

She’s not sure if thing will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever left kudos. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> It's probably too much to ask, but comments are also appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks again


End file.
